It's a secret bunker No parties!
by mynerdinesshasboundaries
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Dean and Sam invited Castiel, Meg and Benny all over to the Bunker for a little get together with burgers and beer? Well, Have I got a quick little 3k fic for you! Possibility of more story in the future, randomly, and just for fun. This is rated E for Everyone but subsequent chapters may be rated differently.


"Dean, it makes sense to introduce them."

Dean continued to pace between the bookshelves, passing by the table where Castiel sat each time. He had walked this path so may times now that there may have been a groove forming in the floor. This conversation had gone on too long already.

"Cas, I don't want that demon-"

"She's my friend!" Castiel insisted.

"-anywhere near Benny." Dean finished, speaking over Castiel.

"If we're being like that, Dean." Castiel stood, facing Dean fully. "I don't appreciate Benny being near you."

The two stood glaring at each other in silence. "That's different and you know it." Dean spoke softly. "I trust Benny. I don't trust Meg with anyone I care about."

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "You trusted Meg with me."

Dean nearly wilted on the spot. "Cas, no. It wasn't like that."

"I know, Dean." Castiel soothed but the damage had already been done. Dean sat down at the table, giving in, and rested his head in his hands. "You can not deny that they have things in common. They can be a support to each other. Like we are." Castiel continued.

Dean looked up at Castiel like his friend had sprouted a second head. "Like we are?" He made a sound of disbelief as he shook his head. It was nearly a laugh. He rubbed his forehead with his hands then turned back to Castiel. They locked eyes and seemed to have an entire conversation before Dean sighed.

"Fine." He said, tossing his hands in the air. "Fine. Go... summon Meg or whatever it is you do. I'll... I'll call Benny."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

"Whatever." Dean sighed rubbing his hand down his face.

Dean heard the rustle of a coat in the wind or maybe the sound of wings. He glanced around the room to see that Castiel was gone before he dropped his head to the table and groaned.

"Why do I let him talk me into this kind of shit?"

He waited a moment longer before he fished his cell phone from the front pocket of his jeans. He brought up Benny's number and dialed before he could have second thoughts. As he listened to the ring he almost hoped that Benny wouldn't answer.

"Dean." Benny answered, joy spilling through the tiny cellphone in Dean's hand. "It's been weeks."

"I know. I"m sorry, man. You know, life, uh... how'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who has my number."

Dean paused. Sometimes, he could forget how secluded and lonely Benny was since they had escaped from Purgatory but it was always there.

"I'm glad you called," Benny sounded so relieved Dean experienced a sinking sensation in his belly for not spending more time with his friend.

"Yeah," Dean began. " Me, too. Hey, do you want to come over tonight? Cas has this... friend he wants you to meet."

Dean listened to silence. Finally, Benny asked, "Cas?" The word clipped and hard. Dean sighed.

"It's just..." What is it? Oh, we want you to come round and meet Cas' pet demon. It'll be good fun. Ugh. "We're all getting together to have a thing tonight and Cas wants you to meet her. That's all."

After a beat of silence Benny asked, "Will you be there?"

Dean squirmed in his seat then he relaxed and smiled, "Of course I will."

"Then I'll come."

Dean closed the phone, still smiling. He called out, "Sam!"

"Yeah?" echoed from some distant room in the bunker. Dean waited. He could hear Sam's footsteps as he made his way into the Library room. Sam came in carrying another box of files all sorted by some weird pictograph method. He sat at the table, setting the box in front of himself and he looked at Dean expectantly.

"Uh. We're having a thing tonight."

"A thing?"

"Yes. A thing. With people over."

"People?" Sam asked. "You mean... a party?"

"What? No. No, it's just you and me... and Cas-"

"-I'm sorry, but having Cas over isn't a party to me."

"And Benny..." Dean watched Sam unpacking files and folders from the box.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Still not my kind of party, Dean." He had started to shuffle through the files.

"And ...Meg." Dean said while fiddling with his hands in his lap.

Sam placed his hands on the table and just sat looking at all the work he'd wanted to do this afternoon. He tapped the table with his fingers, weighing his options.

"I'll run to the store." Sam said while shuffling all the files together. He placed them back into the box. "Burgers and beer?"

"Lots of beer." Dean said, tossing the keys to the Impala onto the table.

"Gotcha. Lots of beer." Sam slid the box under the table. He gives his brother a once over, Sam's eyebrows arched in question but he doesn't ask. Instead, he picks up the keys and leaves.

Dean tapped his fingers on the table, stalling. He fiddled with his phone. He flipped it open and found Cas' number but then he flipped it shut again.

"Okay," He said to the empty room. "Cas. Cas!" Dean heard the reassuring sounds of a coat fluttering in the breeze. He stood and turned to find Castiel had appeared just behind him. As he nearly always does. "Benny's coming. I told him we were having a thing tonight."

"A thing?"

"Yes, Jesus, a thing. Sam's gone to get burgers and some beer."

"Is Sam hungry?"

"No, Cas. No. For the thing."

Castiel paused. "Dean," his voice level, "I don't understand."

Dean let out a sigh. Sometimes conversations with Cas could be exhausting.

"I told Benny we were having a party tonight to get him to come."

"And Sam's gone to get food?" Cas asked.

"Yes."

"For me?" Castiel questioned. "And Meg?... And Benny?" A hint of a smile pulling the corners of his mouth.

Dean stared at Cas for three seconds before he said, "Shut up." Castiel almost grinned. Dean looked away. "What'd you tell Meg?" He asked, then quickly added, "Is she even coming? I bet she's too busy. Can't make it? Right?"

"Yes, Dean, she is coming. I told her to come. She will be here."

"That's not right, man."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. Dean rolled his eyes. "She's coming to see you."

"Yes." Castiel said, still confused.

Dean shook his head and began to walk toward the kitchen.

"Why is Benny coming?" Cas challenged. "The burgers?"

As he walked through the door Dean called back, "He's coming to see you, too!"

* * *

Sam arrived twenty minuets later with two bags of groceries. He walked into the kitchen to find Dean cleaning a spotless kitchen. Sam had just cleaned it yesterday. Dean was scrubbing imaginary junk from a sparkling sink. Sam set the bags on the counter and began to unload them. One pack of burgers. One pack of buns. One bag of chips. One case of beer. What a party.

Without a word, Dean pulled a pan from under the stove and set to cooking the burgers. Sam shrugged and made himself a salad. They shared the space in mutual silence for a while. While the burgers were cooking Dean chopped an onion. Sam quietly watched him work. Finally, he asked, "Why are you making six burgers?"

"Shut up."

Sam tucked his chin to his chest to hide a smile. He bit the inside of his cheek. "How are you feeling about this, anyway?" He asked. "Cas and Benny haven't been in a room together since Purgatory, right?"

Dean nodded, turning the onion to dice it. "I know."

Sam felt the sting of the onion in his eyes. "Do you talk with Cas about B-"

"No."

"Okay. Do you talk with Benny about-"

"No."

"Well, does Cas at least talk with you ab-"

"No." Dean slid the blade across the cutting board, cleanly depositing the diced onion into a bowl. Sam sat back in his seat then began to chuckle. He took a bite of his salad.

"This is going to be great." He snickered.

Dean shot him a look that could kill then tossed the knife down on the counter. He wiped his hands on a towel, took off the white apron and walked out of the room.

"Finish this up." He said. "I need to get ready."

Dean could hear Sam giggling into his salad.

* * *

He opened the door to Meg, cocksure and postured on the front stoop. She said, "Clarence," in greeting, her eyes brave and holding his gaze. Meg has never been one to play shy. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, smiled. "Meg," he said with a nod while he stepped aside. Meg's vessel might be all of five foot two and a hundred pounds soaking wet but she filled the room. Castiel, always aware yet never blatant, was allowed the pleasure of her vessel and her true form. Meg's twisted demonic features ghosting just behind those signature smirks and wide eyes. The fondness in his heart for the demon was always stronger while she was near. A type of Out of Sight Out of Mind. Castiel was well aware that he cared for Meg when she wasn't around but he remembered exactly why when she was.

"So, what are we doing? Is there a big bag scary monster?" She paused and grinned. "Need me to hold your hand?"

"There is no 'big bad'. I do not need your assistance."

Meg pouted. "That's too bad." She turned and Castiel followed.

"Why am I here? Your boyfriend doesn't need me and you," She gave Castiel a saucy toe to head glance, "don't need me. No, is this an intervention? I don't want to talk about my lord and savior."

"Dean says it is a party."

"A party?" She echoed, glancing around the empty library room, nodding.

"He made burgers."

Meg cocked her head, her eyes narrowed. She grinned.

"I know," Castiel smiled.

Meg rolled her eyes, her expression softened as she reached out to adjust Castiel's collar. "Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

While he was slipping on his final layer of plaid, He heard a knock at the door.

"Dean, Meg is here."

"Awesome," Dean said, his voice flat, void of excitement. "I'm almost ready." He heard Sam take a few steps away before Dean called out, "Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me alone with them?"

Dean could hear Sam snickering. "Sure. Yeah. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

The Library room smelled delicious. Meg, Castiel, Dean and Sam gathered in awkward silence. Only Sam had made himself a burger and was eating. He would take a bite, glance around the room, then quickly look back at his plate to hide his smile. There was a battle going on between Meg and Dean with Castiel that threatened Sam with bouts of laughter he could hardly contain. Dean sat at the table across from Sam. Meg sat as far as she could from him, on the opposite side of the room, in a decorative straight backed chair that neither of the Winchesters had paid much attention to before because it was made to seat a smaller person. It fit Meg perfectly. They glared at each other wearing twin smug grins and took turns huffing and sighing as Castiel shuffled between the two of them, trying to appear impartial. Sam stifled another giggle behind his hand when Castiel paused in the middle and looked at Meg then Dean and very nearly whimpered. Finally, Castiel settled to stand behind Dean, near enough to touch him, but facing Meg. She gave him a lingering look up through her lashes. Castiel returned the gesture with a contented smile. Dean witnessed the exchange, glancing up at Castiel behind him, and huffed. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, his shoulders bunched up around him like a cat bristling for an attack. Sam almost choked on a bite of burger while trying to hold back a laugh.

Dean hasn't fixed his own plate. He isn't even drinking. He's just sat glaring at Meg, puffed up some and picking at his nails in his lap.

"Some party," Meg said, gesturing to the ease of banter and gentle ambiance of the room.

"Shut up, Meg." Dean said. He felt Castiel shift behind him and adjusted himself in his seat. He tossed a glance in Castiel's direction while saying, "I mean, everyone isn't here yet."

"Oh?" Meg feigned shock. "I thought I'd met_ all your friend_." Her emphases heavy on the singular 'friend,' She smirked while giving Castiel a long, lingering glance.

Dean looked to be contemplating all the times he hadn't managed to kill Meg and seemed to regret each one specifically.

Sam, the moose in the room, was trying to chew quietly and not breathe.

There was a knock at the door that disrupted the weight in the room. Dean shot from his seat. "That'll be... I'll just..." He glanced between Castiel and Meg. "Stay put." He pointed to them each in turn. Meg grinned and slid in her seat, straightened her back and batted her eyelashes like a pro. Castiel admired her like a lion admires a freshly born gazelle.

Dean pulled the door open, "Dude, what took you-" He stopped short. He caught a glimpse of the empty donation bag Benny was tucking into his pocket. Dean stepped out onto the stoop, pulling the door nearly closed behind him. "No, man. Here. Give me that." Benny pulled the crumpled plastic out and handed it to Dean. Dean pinched it between his thumb and finger. He angled himself to reach through the crack he'd left the door ajar until he held the empty compressed bag just over the trash by the front door. He dropped it with a slight shudder and pulled his arm back outside.

Benny cocked a little bemused smile. He then stepped forward and hugged Dean, fully. "It's so good to see you." Dean instantly calmed in Benny's arms. He melted into the embrace and hugged Benny back. Even Benny's slow speaking cadence was soothing to Dean.

"Yeah. You, too." Dean spoke into the crook of Benny's neck. He took Benny by the shoulders then and pushed him out to arms length. Dean looked Benny over, fondly. Benny shone a sad sort of glow under Dean's gaze. Dean touched the collar of Benny's jacket. He rubbed the material between his fingers as if recalling some memory. He gave Benny a genuine smile.

"Hey, Benny!" Sam called from inside. Dean shifted uncomfortably, pulled back into the present moment. Benny's smile faltered. "Sam," He said, calling past Dean, through the the door frame. He gave Dean a meaningful look then waited.

"Oh, uh. Hey, why don't you come on in, I guess. _Cas_ is looking forward to seeing you."

Benny sniffed a small laugh. He stepped inside then paused. He sniffed the air again. Dean stopped, watching Benny. "There's a demon in there." Benny whispered.

"God, I know." Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sam sat back in his seat the moment Dean opened the door. He pulled his cellphone out, flipped it open in his lap and smiled. He held it under the table as he pressed a series of keys. He looked up long enough to watch Castiel move from where he stood behind Dean's seat to squatting in front of Meg. They had huddled together, heads close, and Sam could see Meg's lips moving as if she were whispering. A coy smile pulled at her lips, her eyes betraying the mayhem she had planned for Castiel. Cas smiled as she spoke, his hand resting comfortably on Meg's knee. Sam shook his head. His phone vibrated in his hands. The message read "NO WAY" He stifled another giggle as he keyed his reply: "WAY"

Sam could hear Benny's low, slow tone mingled with Dean's drifting in from the door way. He listened a moment before he called, "Hey, Benny!" Castiel and Meg looked to him as he shrugged. His phone buzzed again as he heard Benny call back "Sam."

The message read "MEG+CASS+DEAN+BENNY+BUNKER=4GY!"  
Sam held back another laugh, just barely, but his smile shone brightly. He heard Dean walk in and stashed his phone back in his front pocket. He looked up in time to see Beny trailing along behind Dean. Benny was standing tall and squared as if he were walking in to a battle. Sam may not ever like Benny but he could appreciate how Benny complimented his brother. The both of them solid, strong, their build and stance similar enough to suggest shared trailing but Sam knew it was from shared battles. That kind of closeness Sam had build with Dean as well but it seemed different between Benny and Dean. It seemed more intimate.

Castiel stood and turned, wiping his hands on his coat. "Benny." He said.

He nodded while taking a step towards Dean and Benny. For a moment, Sam was witness to Dean awkwardly shifting between Benny and Castiel the same way Castiel had been flitting between Dean and Meg earlier. Dean looked pure panicked. "Dean," Sam said. "Weren't you just about to fix your plate?"

Dean looked back at Benny, then to Castiel, and beyond to Meg, still seated and smug, then he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I was. I'll uh... Y'all just... You know." He turned and stumbled over his own feet as he tried to leave the room. Castiel, Benny and Meg watched him disappear into the kitchen. Then, as one, their sights landed on Sam. He squirmed in his seat for a second before he stood and said "You know, I think I'll just go... help Dean." He hurried to the kitchen.

Benny finally turned to Castiel. The angel shruged. "Dean cooked burgers for the party."

Benny looked from Castiel to Meg then down at his own hands, hiding a smile.

"I know," Castiel sighed. "Meg," he turned to her while nodding toward Benny. "This is Dean's friend, Benny. Benny, This is my friend, Meg. I thought you might have much in common."

Meg met Benny's eyes with her own. Her gaze unwavering. She nodded slightly. Benny smiled and nodded. Castiel shuffled between them. "Maybe I should go help Sam with ... Dean." He said, though neither responded with even a glance his way. Castiel backed out of the room watching Benny watch Meg as she smirked and smoldered. He felt a prickle of fear. What if this turned out to be very bad? Castiel entered the kitchen to find Dean and Sam pressed against the walls on either side of the doorway. Each was leaning in listening intently. Castiel opened his mouth to question them on this odd behavior when Sam stepped up behind him and cupped his hand over Castiel's mouth. He then lifted Castiel and pulled him in tight against the wall, too. Dean gave Cas a look that couldn't have meant anything other than 'Shut the hell up.'

Sam slowly relaxed his hold on Castiel, pressing himself back against the wall and listening intently. Castiel and Dean held a look then Dean also leaned back, listening. Castiel sighed. He relaxed against the wall as well, ready to eavesdrop with his Winchesters.

"So," Benny began, the word drawn out. "You and the angel?" Meg nodded.

"You're the vampire from Purgatory, aren't you?" She asked, gazing up at Benny without a hint of bashfulness. "I've heard a lot about you."

Benny sniffed a small laugh. "I haven't heard a thing about you."

"Pity." Meg said, her signature smirk displayed. "Dean doesn't appreciate me. I stole his boyfriend."

Benny laughed in earnest. His eyes downcast.

"Well," Meg said, standing. She stepped closer to Benny, only a few inches between them. She looked up at him in her fearless way. When she spoke, it was soft, her voice smooth. Her own drawl pronounced.

"Well, well, Benny." There was a challenge in her voice. "I'm a demon in love with an angel. You're a vampire in love with a hunter. They are in love with each other and here," She placed a hand on Benny jacket, fingering one of the front buttons. She eyed him, her look bold and unabashed, "we are."

Benny gazed down, taking in Meg fully. "Here we are." he echoed.

In the kitchen, Dean and Castiel exchanged a panicked look. Sam watched them then slowly slid down the wall, stifling giggles. "Oh, God." He managed, breathless. "This is great!" He fished his phone from his front pocket, flipped it open and began hitting keys.

"Benny is not in love with me!" Dean hissed to Castiel and Sam. Sam doubled over in a new fit of giggles. He held his phone open, turned away from himself and toward Dean. "And I am not in love with Cas!" Dean whispered with force.

"You're not?" Castiel asked, his expression fallen from panic to disappointment and confusion.

"No!" Dean said, then he noticed Castiel's shoulders slumped down, his eyes hallow with sadness. "I mean, I care about you. A lot."

"And you need me?" Castiel asked, hopefully.

"And I need you." Dean echoed.

"And you love me." Castiel said.

Dean paused. He cast a glance at Sam who had curled himself into a ball with his hands covering his own mouth to try and hold in his own laughter while this conversation went down. His phone was laying on the floor beside him, open.

"And I love you." Dean whispered, finally, looking back into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel's features softened. He smiled sweetly. "I love you, too, Dean."

"JESUS, BOYS, GET A ROOM!" Meg hollered from the library, causing Castiel and Dean to jump.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!" came a tiny scream from over the speaker of Sam's phone. "DID THEY JUST DO IT?! SAM, DID I JUST HEAR THEM SAY IT?!"

"SAM! You called Charlie?!" Dean roared.

Sam laid down, flat on his back on the floor, and laughed loud and hard. He had tears streaming down his face, and he choked out "Oh my God. Oh... my God." as he listened to the tiny sound of Charlie's screaming through his phone.


End file.
